Enquête ré ouverte
by MONTPARNOS
Summary: "Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas le droit de succomber à la solution de facilité . C'était bien trop simple... Et inconcevable !"  Attention, SPOILER !


**Disclaimer:** les personnages appartiennent toujours à sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas Conan Doyle... Dommage !

**A propos de l'histoire :** Cours OS (comme d'habitude) sur une scène bien particulière du film... Donc SPOIL ! je vous aurez prévenu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Enquête ré-ouverte !<strong>

Tandis que je recousais mes blessures, Simza soutenait la tête de Holmes.

Le pauvre... Il avait perdu tant de sang...

Une chose était sûr, je le ferai payer à Moriarty.

Je tiquais lorsque je n'entendis plus la respiration saccadé et douloureuse de mon ami. Simza leva les yeux vers moi.

Mauvais pressentiment...

Je me jeta à demi sur le blessé et chercha activement son pouls.

Rien. Aucune pulsation.

Je n'arrivai pas à y croire. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas le droit de succomber à la solution de facilité . C'était bien trop simple... Et inconcevable !

J'entamai alors un puissant massage cardiaque, râlant contre mon ex colocataire.

Ce n'était qu'une mule, un imbécile.

Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Pas maintenant.

Il fallait encore que je me venge de lui pour avoir fait tomber à l'eau ma lune de miel.

Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de lui _vivant_.

Avec rage, je donnais de violent coups de poing sur son torse.

Simza me prit dans ses bras, me retenant de ne pas lui asséner d'autres brutalités.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire.

Sherlock Holmes était mort.

Juste parce qu'il s'était vidé de son sang.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne _voulais_ pas y croire.

Aux bord des larmes, je me blottit contre la gitane, à bout de force.

Quel égoïste de partir ainsi !

Puis, j'eus un éclair de génie.

Le « cadeau de mariage » que Holmes m'avait donné avait ramener Gladstone d'entre les morts. Ou, du moins, l'avait empêché de les rejoindre.

Avec vivacité, j'ouvris mon gousset et en sortit la petite pochette que ce pitoyable garçon d'honneur m'avait donné.

Je préparai la seringue puis lui plantait énergiquement l'aiguille dans le torse.

Dès que je retira l'objet médical, il se leva d'un bond et s'écrasa contre la cloison du wagon.

Cette vivacité était impressionnante comparée à l'ancienne raideur qui l'avait habité quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il prit la parole, l'air visiblement hagard, comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve.

Je m'approchais de lui alors qu'il énonçait des choses sans queue ni tête et m'arrêtais à un mètre de lui.

« Mon Dieu Watson, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un à danser la polka sur mon torse !... »

Puis je le giflais. Violemment, avec rage. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se frotta la joue du revers de la main tout en tournant son regard sombre vers moi, une esquisse de sourire mélancolique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas honte ? grondais-je. Nous faire une telle frayeur, mais quelle honte ! Si j'étais vous, je me transformerais en souris pour aller me cacher au fond de mon trou ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile fini ! Un sot ! Un arriéré !... »

Tout en lui hurlant dessus, je sentais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Au contraire, le sourire de Holmes s'agrandissait à chaque mot prononcé.

« Vous êtes... vous êtes...

-Egoïste ? Egocentrique ? Inculte ? Sot ?

-Tout cela à la fois ! criais-je.

-Exact. Mais je suis également vivant. Merci à vous Watson. »

Mes yeux s'agrandir de surprise lorsque je l'entendit me remercier. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Holmes remerciait quelqu'un. Je fus troubler d'être le premier à avoir accès à cet immense honneur.

Inconsciemment, je souris tandis qu'une larme roulait le long de ma joue.

Holmes tendit alors la main vers moi, et essuya la goutte avec douceur et... Tendresse.

« Je vous en supplie Holmes, rentrons. Je ne pourrai supporter plus longtemps de vous savoir en danger.

-Vous avez raison. Rentrons. »

C'était louche, très louche. Holmes n'abandonnait jamais une affaire. Surtout si elle était aussi palpitante et complexe que celle de James Moriarty.

Il sourit malicieusement.

« Nous rentrerons... En passant par la Suisse ! »

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il n'abandonnait jamais.

Nous rentrerons donc, après avoir arrêté Moriarty.

_ Enquête ré-ouverte ! _

* * *

><p><em><em>Voilà !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus !

A bientôt pour de nouvelles... Aventures !

"_Allons-y, let's go ! C'est parti les amis !..."_

Ca va plus moi... - -'

Bye !


End file.
